A motor vehicle door is known, for example, from German patent DE 44 28 262 C1. This vehicle door includes a cable window lifter with one guide rail along which a carrier is moved by means of an appropriate motorized drive, which carrier in turn is connected with the window pane to be regulated. Thus, the regulating force of the drive motor is transferred to the window pane to be regulated via the carrier mounted on the guide rail.